1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to an organic compound, and an organic light emitting device containing the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light emitting device has two electrodes, and an organic emissive layer interposed between the two electrodes. In operation, electrons and holes from the two electrodes are injected into the organic emissive layer to generate excitons pursuant to the bonds of the electrons and the holes, and when the excitons shift from the excited state to the ground state, light is emitted, thereby displaying images.
Meanwhile, as an organic light emitting display with the organic light emitting device has an emissive characteristic and does not require a separate light source, the organic light emitting display may be advantageous in terms of power consumption, response time, viewing angle, and contrast ratio compared to other types of displays.
In addition to the organic emissive layer, the organic light emitting device may have an auxiliary layer to enhance the light emitting efficiency of the organic emissive layer. The driving voltage, emission efficiency, and life span of the organic light emitting display depend upon the compounds used for the organic emissive layer and the auxiliary layer, accordingly, extensive studies regarding such compounds have been undertaken.